If All Else Perished, and She Remained
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Looking at her it's like feeling the first rays of warmth after an endless winter. Almost like a blind man seeing his reflection for the first time and putting a face to the soul. Jax Teller finally understands what his father meant. AU (ONE-SHOT)


If all Else Perished, and She Remained

A/N: I am OFICIALLY on summer vacation so I will be writing more. I hope that you like this. I am new to the SOA fandom so please leave me reviews so I know if I should stay awhile.

XOXOXOXXOXOXO

In the sweltering heat of the July sun, I've been ordered to clean out the clutter that has become my father's office at the garage while he is away on yet another run. I don't mind spending my time at the garage normally on a nice day; however that's when I am an elbow deep in grease and bike parts. Turning to look out at the activity that is Teller-Morrow a surge of jealousy overcomes me as I watch Opie tinker with is Old man's bike while Tara watches on. _Lucky Bastard_ I can't help but think as the sound of motors rumbling filter into the cramped confines of the office.

Biting down on the urge to leave the messy office and let my mom handle it, I get back to work, shuffling around hanging up keys and straightening out miscellaneous papers. Carelessly opening and closing filing cabinets and stuffing them in, always keeping one eye on the brunette and giant sitting just out of reach. Picking up a manila folder crammed with shipping forms for the Club members' bikes I sit down heavily in the vinyl, duck taped swivel and breathe a sigh of relief. _Fuck its hot._ I mentally curse, while pulling the sweaty shirt away from my body and over my head and throwing it towards the little couch. _Dad really needs to get that air-conditioning fixed if it's gonna be this hot._ He can't help but think as he glares at the broken cooling system above his head, while swiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey, wanna drink?" Tara asks walking into the office and sitting on the couch with two cola's in her hands.

"Sure, Darlin'" I says throwing a wink her way. Smiling as she glares at him before tossing him a can.

"Don't call me Darlin', Teller." She snaps as she flicks open the soda and takes a hearty gulp.

Right then and there he is sure he's lost it and the heat has officially cooked his brain because Tara Knowles has never looked hotter. Neck craned up as she pulls the liquid into her mouth and the fallen strands of coffee colored hair stuck to the sides of her face. He takes a moment to drink her in, hair up in a ponytail, a black tank that seems to fit a bit more snug then it did just months prior and porcelain legs that seem to go on for miles clothed in a tight fitting pair of ratty old jean shorts. _Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to Knowles_ he wonders, gulping back the saliva that has pooled in his mouth.

"Jackson? Hey Teller!" Tara yells at him, kicking his chair and breaking him out of the fog he is in. Shaking his head to dissipate the hazy weird thoughts he glances back at her.

"What?" I question meeting her eyes.

"Are you going to drink that or are you just going to hold it?" she asks teasingly as she motions to the cold can of caffeine that is slowly numbing my hand.

"Uh, Oh Yeah." He lightly chuckles as he pops the top off and takes a chug, washing away the remaining thoughts of his friend.

"Op sent me in here to ask when you're going to be done being 'Gemma's bitch boy' so we can go swimming with Donna?" she asks before looking around the small office.

"Uh, just give me another twenty. If I don't have the office at least surface clean Gemma will have my ass." I say before taking another sip of the cola.

"Okay, I'll go tell him and give Donna a heads up." She says flashing me a smile before jumping off the couch and out the door, running towards the phones in the bay.

Setting the almost empty soda can on the desk he looks down at the manila folder in his hands for a second before reaching down to throw the folder in the bottom drawer; Only to be met by resistance. _What the hell? Why is this locked?_ He can't help but wonder as he tries it one more time. Still the drawer won't budge. Curiosity piqued he shuffles around in the top drawer that holds all of dad's pencils and junk before sighting a small bronze key. Fingering the little key, that's no bigger than the key that Tara has slung around her neck at all times, which if he had to guess was to her diary that she swears she does not have. He can't help the smirk that breaks across his face as he remembers her outraged face when she found Opie and Him poking around her room searching for it, earlier in the year.

Pushing the bronze key into the slot, it fits perfectly and with a slight flick of his wrist the drawer clicks open and slides out as easily as a used up Croweater.

Looking inside he almost has to laugh, the drawer is filled with little black journals. _Guess dad likes to keep a diary too_ he muses before picking up the one on top.

Looking around the garage and outside for any sign of his mother he quickly flips it open to the bookmarked page and his eyes scan over the deep slanted thoughts of his father.

" _I've never felt this way about someone. It's like feeling the first rays of warmth after an endless winter. Almost like a blind man seeing his reflection for the first time and putting a face to the soul. I've been so lost and empty, since the War, I've been grasping at straws ever since, just to find my place. I read a quote the other day that explains better than I ever could, the emotions that seem to have taken over my soul, and my heart. 'If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger- by Emily Bronte'. After all my loss and hurt, I seem to have found my safe harbor. I would give up everything and everyone for her. She is everything. I'm a blind man seeing for the first time and everything is so blindingly clear._

"Hey Brother" Opie's voice jars him out of his reading and snaps his head up to look at him leaning against the door. "You about done in here? I feel like stealing a few of pop's beers and relaxing at the lake. You in?" he asks.

"Yeah, let's go." He snaps the book shut and throws it in the drawer and slams it shut, before pulling the key and throwing that along with the manila folder in the top drawer.

Grabbing his shirt off the couch he follows Opie out of the cramped office and towards the two girls who are laughing about something without a care in the world.

"Put your shirt on Romeo." Opie jokingly chides him as they catch Donna's eye.

"Don't worry Op, I'm sure a munchkin would much prefer a giant." He teases slapping his best friends back.

"Smart-ass" Opie clips back punching his shoulder as he throws the shirt over his head.

"You boys ready to go?" Tara asks turning away from Donna, with a slight smile.

"Sure are Darlin'" he replies cockily Teller smile firmly in place.

"Jackson Teller how many times have I told you DON'T CALL ME DARLIN'!" Tara yells at him, swatting at him.

Whatever retort he has on the tip of his tongue is lost, as he looks at his friend, the girl he's known since they were fetuses. Really looks at her, _like a blind man seeing his reflection for the first time and putting a face to the soul_ , The words of his father's flit through his mind as he stares at the beauty of Tara Knowles. _Oh Fuck, she is gorgeous_ his head or rather both heads scream at him.

"Let's get a move-on Romeo." Opie teases him, and if he didn't know any better he could swear that Taras' cheeks seem a bit more flushed then they were a moment ago.

"Prospect!" he calls out to the newest member of the SONS to get his ass in gear and give them all a lift to the lake.

Catching a glimpse of Tara out of the corner of his eye he can't help but think that his dad is absolutely right, it's not a bike or a kutte or even a goddamn club patch that matters it's the girl who's beside you that really counts.


End file.
